Knight
The Knight is the basic "melee" unit and the first unit to be unlocked in the campaign. It costs 10 gems to summon one. They are first encountered in the intro of the game; the player can start summoning them after level 1-1. Behavior The Knight is very aggressive when encountered. He rapidly strikes enemies with his sword until it is destroyed. The main function of the Knight is to encounter the boss with his cheap special, making him a very useful unit to take down a boss. The second function later in the game is to act as a support unit for quick defense and protection for Elves and Wizards. The Knight is great in one-on-one combat but has no chance against groups. Stats Knights are defensive units and so are able to upgrade their defense. Knights have the same amount of defense as that of a Wizard. They have normal movement speed, attack with the same power as that of a healer, and a cheap special with low HP. You can upgrade his stats in the Armory. Special In Tiers 1-3 knights share a special called the "Somersault". This special is only effective in very close combat and rarely hits more than two monsters. The Somersault has a very fast recovery rate (1.2 sec), so it is useful for spamming on monsters and bosses. On second-generation devices there can be an delay of 0.1-0.8 seconds, causing the recovery rate to be slower. When spamming this special it is easy to get a recovery of 1.3 seconds even on 2nd generation devices. On Tier 3, the Somersault may burn enemies. Unlike the first three stages, in Tier 4, the knight changes its special attack to the "Solar Strike". Instead of doing a somersault and causing massive damage, the Knight shoots a ray of light from his sword into the sky, and goes berserk, charging at the nearest enemy in front and striking rapidly. Unfortunately, once the ray is gone, the knight is vulnerable to attack. This special temporarily increases his movement and attack speed. It lasts for about 5 seconds. This special change makes him more of a defensive unit than before. His special makes him immune to attacks for a longer period of time, but it takes time to cast. With this special, unlike the previous one, it is impossible to hit more than one enemy at a time. Still, this special is more effective because the recovery starts just after he get the speed boost which makes him able to block a strong enemy for a very long time. The Knight's function changes in this tier. Now he's more useful for blocking single units, and more effective against mid range monsters. On Tier 5, the Knight's special gets another upgrade. Now it heals 25 health points many times in the course of the special along on top of the previous special. Character The main character in the game is Lucas. He's a soldier from the Gilded Sun, having trained his whole life to be able to defend his kingdom. Lucas wears iron Tier 2 armor with a couple small differences: a red sun star and an orange shield. Lucas is first introduced in the intro. He's noble and likes action and adventure. During the intro Lucas hears from an scout that skullys are moving to the castle. They request to ask for help from his father the high general. But Lucas requests that he will lead the remaining troops himself. On level 1-8, when the monsters retreat, Go'fer requests that they warn the dwarves, but Lucas insists on doing this himself. During this side scrolling level, Lucas finds his father slaying some Skullys. On 5-1 Felix the Wizard need some wood to build an grand fort. So Lucas goes to get some in a side scrolling level. High General The High General is Lucas' father, the leader of the Gilded Sun and one of the chiefs of the Sun Kingdom. The High General has Phoenix armor. He is mentioned in the intro movie, but not seen until level 1-8, where he slays some Skullys. On level 1-9 he helps you to victory. He comes back in level 5-2, but you can't control him in that level. Asher He is the great warrior that embodied Enix's spirit. He wears Tier 2 armor with a blue cape and a sword engulfed in fire. Trivia *Knightys share the attack animation of the Skully. *Because of the fast recovery rate of the Somersault special, a Tier 1-3 Knight is able to solo a boss unit if you have enough essence to keep spamming the special. *In theory, Knights have the best value (stats-wise) for their price. However, due to the fact that they are not ranged, it is quite possible that the Elf has more value for price. *A Skully is pretty much the exact counterpart of a Tier 1 Knighty. However, a Knight has more defense, whereas a Skully has a higher critical rate. *Some say knights have a dark side, and that can be the truth in another game from Liv Games: Monster Wars. They are called c:monsterwars:Dead Knights, created out of the fight from the battle between Asher and Lord Magma. It's not confirmed yet if we will ever see him in this game. but you will see them in level 6-3, deadknight domain. Gallery Knighty1PortraitHD.png|Knight Tier 1 Knighty2PortraitHD.png|Knight Tier 2 Knighty3PortraitHD.png|Knight Tier 3 Knighty4Portrait.png|Knight Tier 4 Knight5PortraitHD.png|Knight Tier 5 Category:Units